Young Love
by BasketballGurl31
Summary: Its Harry and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. An announcement of an important activity changes many things. H/Hr..this is my first fic so plez bare w/ me. plez R&R and NO FLAMES!!! plez!!!*i have writers block so i'm not sure how to complete the fic sry*
1. A Big Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. (Lucky her)  
  
This is my first fic so plez bare with me. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:A Big Change  
  
Ron and Lavender sat curled up together in an armchair by the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room talking and laughing together. Harry and Aaron sat at a table across the room trying to play a game of wizard's chess but not paying much attention to the actual game. They were too busy trying to figure out what Hermione and Chloe were talking about over on the sofa. It was Aaron's turn to move when he burst out, "What do you reckon they are talking about? They've been over there for quite a while and I'm really beginning to wonder." "Well, then why don't you ask Chloe when they are done talking? It's not like I'm going to ask Hermione." "I think I will. Thanks for the idea Harry." "Any time." "Knight to H, 3." Aaron's knight moved and captured Harry's kingside castle.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god Chloe! You have got to be kidding me!" "I'm not. You like him so I can help you get noticed so you can ask him out. Or maybe he'll even ask you out." "I'm not so sure about this. But I guess if I want to get him to notice me I better act fast." Over where Ron and Lavender were sitting Hermione heard Ron tell a very idiotic joke and she couldn't help but burst in, "Ron, you so need to learn some better jokes. That was like, really corny." "Since when do you care? And why were you listening to me any ways?" "I wasn't listening purposely. You just talk so loud when you tell the corny jokes." "Whatever. As I was saying before Hermione rudely interrupted." He got back to his not so interesting conversation with Lavender. "Chloe, I think I'm going to go and take a shower in the prefect's bathroom. If we are going to pull this whole thing off meet me, 20 minutes after I leave, in the prefect's bathroom and we can get this whole makeover thing underway." "Okay. I'll gather all my makeup and hair utensils and I'll meet you in 20 minutes."  
  
  
  
Hermione exited the common room on her way to the prefects' bathroom to take a nice, hot, shower. She almost ran into Filtch a couple of times so she had to take a different route to reach the bathroom. When she finally reached the bathroom she entered with the password, Orange Blossoms, and looked around for some nice smelling soaps to use to wash herself with. She found some red and gold soaps that smelled of roses and honey. Hermione used the roses and honey soaps to wash her hair and make it smell beautiful. She then found some pink and white striped soap that smelled of strawberries and cream and used it to wash her body with. When Hermione finally got out of the shower she had 5 minutes until Chloe was going to be meeting her to help her to get noticed.  
  
  
  
'Knock Knock'. Hermione went to the door and let Chloe in. "Ooh, your hair smells nice Hermione. I think you should use that soap more often. It would surely get you noticed by Harry because you two are always so close he's bound to smell it." "Thanks Chloe. Now, did you bring everything?" "Yes. Now, lets see, we definitely need to straighten you hair because it's so, well, fluffy." "Okay, you do that and I will look for some colors of make up that would look good." So, Hermione sat at the mirror looking for make up while Chloe sat behind her with her straightening iron, straightening her hair. "Hey Chloe?" "Yeah Hermione?" "Do you think you could put little braid things in my hair and then clip them back with these little clips?" "Sure I can." "Thanks." After about a half an hour they were finally finished. Hermione looked so much different than what she did before they started. "Harry is definitely going to notice the difference." "Oh, I sure hope so." "He will, trust me, he will." They gathered up their things and left for the Gryffindor tower.  
  
~! More chapters will be up fairly soon. And plez remember, this is my first fic so plez go easy on the reviews. Thanx!~ 


	2. Important Day Announced

~! Sorry for the chapter's being so short but I swear they'll get longer in later chapters.!~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Important Day Announced  
  
When Hermione and Chloe walked into the common room they walked over to Aaron and Harry to watch them finish their chess game. Harry looked at the both of them but didn't know what to say. Harry's POV: 'Wait. That can't be.Hermione. Can it? What did she do to herself? This cannot be the Hermione I'm in love with! Out of Harry's POV: "Hey guys, can we watch?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Sure, why not," Harry blurted out quite quickly. The rest of their game took quite a while to finish because of the fact that Harry kept glancing over at Hermione with a look of curiosity on his face and in his mind. Chloe and Aaron had to keep reminding him to pay attention and make his move. Aaron had won that game because of Harry's not paying much attention. When they finished their game they went up to their dormitories to sleep. Hermione and Chloe woke up early the next morning to magic Hermione's hair straight and put on her make up so she looked similar to how she did yesterday. "I wonder what Harry will say today. I mean he kept looking at me yesterday like, well, I don't know exactly what he was thinking but I'm willing to bet that he's beginning to think differently." "I'd have to ask Aaron about this to make sure I'm right but I think I remember him telling me that Harry likes you for more than a friend." "Ooh, you have to ask him again. I so want to know." "Okay. I promise you that I will ask him when I see him at breakfast or before then in the common room." "Thanks a bunch Chloe. You're the best." "I know I'm the best." They both share a moment of laughter before heading down to the common room to wait to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. While they were waiting in the common room they sat on the sofa chatting about what they think Harry is going to say. Every time they'd hear someone coming down the stairs they would shut up and wait to see who it was. The first person to come down from the boy's dormitory was Ron. "Hey Ron." "Hey Hermione. Hey Chloe. How long have you guys been up?" "Oh, a while." "More like a couple of hours." "Do either you know if Lavender is up yet?" "Nope. When we came down here she was still upstairs in the dormitory sleeping. You're the first person who's come down this morning." Chloe just had to ask, "Are Harry or Aaron up yet? We need to talk to them." "No. Not that I know of. I was the first person up out of our dormitory." "Oh, okay, thanks." The three of them sat and talked for another 20 minutes before Harry, Aaron, and Lavender finally came down the stairs. The six of them headed down to breakfast together. Professor McGonagall clanked her spoon against her glass, "Attention, can I have your attention please? Professor Dumbledor has an announcement to make." The Great Hall suddenly became quiet. "Thank you. Now, there is to be a ball on the 31st of October. It will be a ball where you must wear a costume. Kind of like a Halloween Ball. I expect all of the students to attend. It will be held at 7:30 precisely. There will be an early dinner, at 5:30 so students will have time to get ready for the ball, and classes will end by 5:20 in order for students to have time to put their books and bags in their dormitories before dinner. The ball, like all other balls, will end at midnight. Whether it continues in the dormitories after everyone is there, is up to you. That is all." "Oh my god Chloe! That ball will be like the perfect time to steal his heart if I don't already have it." They both laugh a minute. "Yeah it will be. We've got to work on our costumes together to make them 'to die for'." Both of them laugh for like two minutes and then continue eating their breakfast. "Hey Aaron, I need to ask you something on our way to Hagrid's class, okay?" Chloe passionately asked her boyfriend. "Of course Chloe. We can walk there together, like always, and you can ask me then." "Okay, just I don't want Harry to hear so we have to make sure he walks with Hermione, Ron, and Lavender." "Okay." 


	3. The Important Quest

Chapter 3:The Important Quest  
  
As they were walking on their way to Hagrid's class Chloe was able to ask Aaron the question. "Okay. Now I can talk to you. Do you think that Harry likes Hermione?" "Duh! He even told me he did but he didn't want me telling anyone. Too late, I told you, it can't hurt can it. Do you know if Hermione likes him?" "Yeah. That's the main reason why I am asking you this. She really likes him but is too afraid that he doesn't like her back." "Well, he does. Do you want me to tell him to ask her to be his girlfriend?" "Sure. But don't ever let Hermione know that I told you to do it." "Okay, I won't. I'll tell him up in the Dormitory before we go to sleep." "Okay. Thanks a bunch Aaron." "You're welcome. Anything for you or your friends." "Awwww.Thanks again."  
  
(Later on up in the Gryffindor common room)  
  
"Hey Harry. You wanna play a game of chess?" "Sure, why not." Harry and Aaron sit down to play their game and get half way through it before Aaron brings up the subject of Hermione. "I have a question to ask you." "Okay, shoot." "Alright, do you still like Hermione?" "You promise to keep this a secret?" "Yes, I promise." "Okay, yes, I still like Hermione." "Well, Chloe told me that Hermione likes you too. So, why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" "Umm. darn. I don't know. Maybe before the Halloween Ball I will. Or maybe sooner." "Okay. Can I tell Chloe but make her swear not to tell Hermione?" "Sure. Why not. Actually, tell her to tell Hermione I want to talk to her Friday, in the common room at 8:15. That way I can ask her out." "Alright, I will." They finished playing their game of chess. Harry won that game because his mind was more focused than the last time they played against each other.  
  
Meanwhile Chloe and Hermione were sitting, talking on the sofa on the other side of the common room. "Hey Hermione?" "Yeah Chloe?" "I have a question for you." "Okay, what is it?" "Well, if you like Harry so much why don't you ask him out yourself?" "I guess, I just am to afraid that he doesn't like me back the same way I like him. And, I guess I'm afraid of getting turned down." "Oh, don't be so afraid. It's not as bad as it seems ya know. I've got turned down many of times back home in the states."  
  
Right then Aaron walks over to them. "Hey guys." "Hey Aaron." "What's up?" Hermione and Chloe replied. "Okay, I have something to tell you guys and I need your utmost attention." "Okay." "Harry told me to tell Chloe this but since Hermione, you're here too, I'll just have to tell the both of you. Harry said he likes you Hermione and he wants you too meet him on Friday, at 8:15, in the common room so he can ask you something and talk to you." "What could he possibly have to tell her? Hmm. I wonder." Chloe just had to laugh when he said that because she knew what he was going to ask her and talk to her about. "Okay, I'll meet him there and then. You can tell him that and promise him that I won't be late."  
  
~! Sorry its so short. Further ones ahead should become longer. This is one of the shortest chapters.!~ 


	4. Talk That Will Last Forever

Chapter 4: Talk that Will Last Forever  
  
It was Friday morning and Hermione and Chloe were getting ready for the day. Hermione put on her pale purple eye shadow, her light tan blush, deep black mascara, and magicked her hair straight. She looked beautiful and hoped that Harry would understand how much work she put into it and if he would even care about how she looked. She thought about two years before when she kept changing the way she looked so that Viktor Krum would notice her and ask her to the Yule Ball. Harry had told her in that time that he thought she was beautiful just the way she was and she didn't need all this extra help to make her look better. Then she began to wonder if he had liked her much before then and was trying to clue her in.  
  
"Chloe?" Hermione asked with a small tear forming in her eye from the thought of not noticing the little clues that Harry had given her in the past 2 years about how he felt.  
  
"Yeah Hermione?" noticing the tears forming asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't stand it. I was just thinking about the past 2 years here at Hogwarts and I just realized all the clues Harry has been giving me and I haven't been noticing them at all. I feel so terrible. I mean, I've felt for him ever since Viktor left Hogwarts after the Triwizard Tournament and he's been sending clues since before then and I just haven't been seeing them." Hermione burst into tears not knowing what else to do. Chloe hugged her cousin while trying to calm her down. "Shh.Shh.Shh. It's alright Hermione, it's alright. It's going to be just fine. In fact, why don't I go get Harry out of the boy's dormitory so you guys can talk and work things out?"  
  
"Okay, thanks Chloe. That would help a lot. I'll be, sniff, waiting down in the common room on the sofa once I've got this mascara off."  
  
There was a knock on the door of the boys' dormitory. "Harry, are you in there? Please come out here. Hermione needs you. I can explain if you'll please come out." Harry and Aaron heard Chloe yelling from the other side of the door. "I'd better get out there if Hermione needs me. It must be important if Chloe had to come up here and get me out of the dormitory. I'm going. Are you guys coming or not?"  
  
"Okay, yeah. I'll just hang with Chloe while you talk to Hermione," Aaron replied.  
  
"Yeah, and I'll find Lavender so we can leave the two of you alone," quickly added Ron.  
  
The three of them left the dormitory and Chloe explained it all to Harry as they were walking down the stairs to meet Hermione in the common room on the sofa.  
  
Harry, after hearing all that Chloe had to tell him about what was the matter, walked over to the sofa and sat down by Hermione who was still sobbing silently. "Hey. Chloe told me some but can I hear from you?" He gently put his arm around her shoulder while she told him all of what she was thinking and feeling. When she was finally finished Harry was almost in tears too. "I.I. never knew you felt that way. I wish you could've told me. I would've been able to help you and things would be better."  
  
"I know. But I was just too afraid and nervous." "It's alright. Do you think we can seize this time and be together for now and forever?"  
  
"Of course. We'd better head down to the Great Hall for breakfast so we aren't late for our first class."  
  
"Right. Lets go then." They walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, shortly followed by Ron, Lavender, Aaron, and Chloe.  
  
~! Sorry again for the chapters being so short. I'll try and make them longer. Plez R&R. thanx!~ 


	5. The Preperation

Chapter 5: The Preparation  
  
"So, you guys are FINALLY together! Took long enough, don't you think so Lavender?" Ron burst out on their way down to the Great Hall. "Yeah, I know it did but hey. At least we are together now and no one will ever come between that." Hermione smiled the sweetest of smiles and blushed a bright pink color. They sat down, let Professor Dumbledor say what he had to say, and then began to eat breakfast.  
  
"So, Hermione, the Halloween Ball is only a week away. What do you plan on wearing?" "Oh, um, well, I'm not sure yet. But I'm sure whatever it is, it will take a while to put together so I'd better start working on whatever it is tonight. Care to help?" "Sure, then maybe you could help me with mine?" "Sure. Well, we better be off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin will be disappointed if we are late." "Okay."  
  
They ran off to Professor Lupin's class so as to not be late. Defense Against the Dark Arts was never a boring class since Professor Lupin decided to come back as their teacher. When that class was over Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to their next class which happened to be History of Magic, the most boring class ever. Sitting there, listening to Professor Binns rattle on about nonsense that happened in the past. They were careful about holding hands walking down to the Potions lesson with Professor Snape as to not give him another reason to tease them all. When it finally reached time for dinner they headed to the Great Hall in a hurry to get prepared for the Halloween Ball the following week.  
  
After dinner Hermione and Harry headed up to the Gryffindor common room to start designing their costumes. "I wonder what I can make with this stuff." Hermione thought out loud while looking at her pile of magical thread, needles, material, and ribbons. "I don't know but I'm sure whatever you make will look beautiful on you." "You're so sweet Harry." They sat and worked on their costumes until 10:00 at night when they finally became too tired to continue.  
  
It took 5 nights like the first to finally get their costumes finished. Hermione's was of a beautiful baby blue color. She was to be an angel from heaven and according to Harry, she was already one. Her wings had a beautiful, silvery, glow, which she magicked to twinkle. She put a spell on her halo so it would float above her head like it's suspended in think air with nothing holding it up. Harry was to be a Frankenstein with a big, green, square, head. He made a mask that consisted of a large, green, square box with little bolts sticking out of both sides of his neck. He looked like one of those Frankenstein monsters from a movie that Dudly had made him watch when he was living at the Dursley's before he found out he was a wizard.  
  
They only had 1 more day until the Halloween Ball when they had finished. "So, do you think anyone else will have as good of costumes as us?" "I don't know. It all depends how much work they put in to them. I know we put a whole ton of work into ours so I know that they are perfect." "I wonder what Chloe and Aaron's costumes are?" "I don't know. Why don't we ask them? I think that's them coming in through the portrait hole right now." "Okay."  
  
Hermione had been right. It was Chloe and Aaron coming into the common room. Hermione walked up to Chloe, "Hey." "Hey. So, how's your costume coming?" "Good. Harry and I finished them yesterday evening. How bout yours?" "Oh, it's okay I guess." "What are you going as?" "I think I'm going as a gypsy princess. Or at least that's what my costume resembles so that's what I'll be I guess." "Oh, that sounds cool. How bout Aaron? What is he going as?" "Well, he said he want's to go as a handsome prince but he hasn't got much of his costume done. I'll have to help him if he plans to have it finished by tomorrow evening." "Okay. That sounds cool."  
  
After they all talked about their plans for tomorrow, the four of them went upstairs to their separate dormitories to get some rest.  
  
~! Sorry if it's kind of stupid. I didn't know what to write for this chapter. I have 8 chapters written so far. I'm just gonna upload them one at a time like twice a day so there's 2 new chapters each day. Plez R&R. thanx! 


	6. Halloween Ball-Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. (lucky her)  
  
Chapter 6: Halloween Ball-part 1  
  
The day of the ball everyone in the school was super excited and could hardly concentrate on their schoolwork. All people could think about was the ball and feast that would be taking place that evening. The talk of the corridors was what everyone's costumes would be and what they looked like.  
  
"Oh my god Chloe! This is going to be the best ever especially since I'm going with Harry." "I know how excited you are. You've been saying it since like you and Harry got together." "You've got to help me put the finishing touches on tonight before the ball. Please?" "Of course I will Hermione. This is going to be the best ever." Little did they know that a certain someone was planing an attempted to completely ruin Harry and Hermione's perfect evening. But whether or not they would succeed is another question.  
  
"Hey Harry, you're planing to go with Hermione to the ball tonight, right?" "Of course. Why wouldn't I? I just know this will be the night where I give this to her as a token of my everlasting love for her." Harry took a deep cerulean (Hermione's favorite color), case out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. The ring consisted of a heart shape diamond in the middle surrounded by sapphires and light pink rubies set in a 24-karat gold band. "Holy cow! How did you afford that? That looks so expensive." "Well, it was but Hermione is all worth it. I figure that once we are out of Hogwarts next year, her and I can get married and live the life we've always dreamed of." "Hermione is going to love that as much as she loves you." "Actually, I think she loves me more than she will this ring." "True, so true. Hermione loves you more than anything in the world, or that's what Chloe has been telling me."  
  
Meanwhile, down in the Slytherin common room, Malfoy was planing a way to make Hermione and Harry's perfect night an absolute, perfect, disaster. "Let's see Crabbe. Now, we need to get some of those flobberworms and blast ended skrewts from Hagrid's garden before the ball and make sure that they are completely hidden until everyone is in the Great Hall. Then, once everybody's in we can unleash them all right where Potter and Granger are." Crabbe and Goyle were staring off into space, confused at what Malfoy was trying to explain to them. "Are you two even bothering to listen to what I'm trying to explain to you!?!?" They both still sat there with a dumbfounded look on their faces. "Forget it! Just follow my lead tonight and do everything I do. Okay? Can you at least handle that?" They both nodded their heads even though they still had no clue what he was trying to explain to them.  
  
Everyone was busy getting ready in the Gryffindor common room that night, before the ball. Especially the Gryffindor girls, including Hermione, Chloe, Lavender, and Ginny. The whole Gryffindor common room was completely hectic from the time they got out of classes to come up and get ready until the time came for everyone to leave to go down to the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast before the ball.  
  
Little did everyone know that Malfoy and his gang were out on the grounds collecting what they needed to ruin everybody's evening. Or so they thought.  
  
Malfoy's P.O.V.  
  
Now, as long as I make sure that these flobberworms and blast ended skrewts make their way around to everyone in the Great Hall without getting caught. Then, I will surely spoil everyone's supposedly perfect evening. Wait, why am I doing this? I don't want to ruin everyone's evening really. I guess I just want the attention from everyone when I'm the only one not freaked out. I mean, everyone's afraid of me so I guess I'm just keeping up my reputation. But, why do I have to? It makes no sense. Or does it? Stop it!! I'm confusing me. I just have to get these flobberworms and skrewts before anyone sees me. Malfoy got what he needed despite the fact that he was a little afraid of the skrewts and his conscious kept telling him not to go through with it. Nobody else except Crabbe and Goyle knew what Malfoy was going to do and they didn't dare tell anyone because they found it amusing when Malfoy was cruel to fellow students and any other people around.  
  
At exactly 7:20 students from every house exited their common rooms and made their way to the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand down the staircases on their way. "Oh Harry, I know it's only Halloween but still, this is going to be a really special ball since we are together finally." She smiled, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as they kept walking still, hand in hand. "Oh Hermione, you will never be able to guess how special it is and will be once it's half past 8." "Oh, and why is that?" "You'll find out between quarter and half past 8." They finally reached the crowded hallway outside of the Great Hall, waiting to go in and begin.  
  
~! End! This was a bit longer than the other one but not by much, I know. They'll get longer than this after chapter 8, promise. Otherwise, plez R&R. Thanx !~ 


	7. Halloween Ball- Part 2

Chapter 7: Halloween Ball- Part 2  
  
Malfoy had to sneak into the castle without being seen and down to the Slytherin common room to get ready for the ball. You see, he wasn't about to get caught doing something against school rules. Lavender and Ron were going to be going as Dracula and Dracula's wife. Harry and Hermione just had to laugh at the site of the two of them walking, hand in hand, down the marble staircase. "Oh, my, god. Look at those two Harry! Don't they just look hilarious? I bet Lavender made Ron wear that costume because I don't think he'd ever pick that himself." "Yeah, really. For as long as I've known Ron, he'd never, ever, pick that without someone's help." They shared a moment of laughter as they finished watching Lavender and Ron walk down the stairs. "Hey guys. What's so funny?" Ron asked once he and Lavender had reached them, still laughing. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Hermione lied. They only had to wait about 5 more minutes until Professor McGonagall made her way to the front of the large crowd so as to make an announcement before she opened the door to let everyone inside the Great Hall. "Attention, attention everyone." All of the students fell silent. "I'd like to announce to everyone that Professor Snape and Professor Lupin have fallen ill so they will not be attending tonight. Also, you will be allowed out onto the grounds but, only as long as you stay on the paths we have marked so as not to loose anyone. That is all." As Professor McGonagall opened the great, oak, doors she shouted over the noise, "Let the Ball begin!!!!" Everyone rushed into the Great Hall at once and had difficulty getting through the door. Hermione, Harry, Lavender, Ron, Chloe, and Aaron found a nice corner where they could congregate and dance where no one would be able to hear them. As Harry and Hermione were dancing near the corner, further from the rest of them Harry finally spoke important words to Hermione. "Hermione, darling, would you like to go for a walk outside? I have to talk to you in private where no one will be able to eaves drop." "Sure hun." Hand in hand, they walked out of the doors of the entrance hall onto the moonlit grounds under the starry sky. Harry lead Hermione over to the rose garden the teachers had set up over to the right of the door. It was there where Harry planed to present Hermione the ring and ask her to marry him over the summer. Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, Malfoy was rethinking his plan to destroy the evening for everyone. You see, Malfoy seemed to be getting a softer heart and was beginning to not want to destroy the evening. Especially since Pansy Parkensins seemed to be enjoying herself. See Pansy had changed a lot since the last year. She was a lot thinner and more beautiful than ever. Malfoy had developed a crush on her and didn't want to ruin her evening she was having. Although, she didn't seem to have a dance partner so Malfoy decided against his plot to ruin everything and ask Pansy to dance with him. Hermione and Harry sat on a baby blue bench in the rose garden under the starlit sky, just gazing up into the endlessness of space. It was then that Harry spoke. "Um, Hermione." "Yes Harry?" And his speech began. "Hermione, you know that I love you very much and I have since the day I met you. That day when I first saw you on the Hogwarts Express. I was pleased to find out that we were both placed in Gryffindor house and that we would be spending all of our class time together. I knew that it was true love at first site and I was extremely excited when we became friends. Of course, Ron was the first and only to know what I felt for you and I waited 'til the time was right to tell you. It's been 6 long years since we first met and I've loved you every second of that time." "Sure, there was that time when I felt you didn't love me back so I made everyone think that I liked Cho when all I could think of was you. You were and still are, in my dreams at night and I was hoping that you'd be mine forever in reality too. So, Hermione Rose Granger, would you accept the honor of becoming Mrs. Hermione Rose Potter?" Tears were beginning to form in Hermione's eyes as she looked deeply into Harry's, thinking and re-thinking about how much she really loved him. "Yes Harry. It would be a pleasure to marry the man I truly love. And then, if you'd like to, we could go live with Sirius over the summer holidays, until we can legally buy a home to call our own." She was still faintly crying as Harry slipped the ring onto Hermione's petal soft finger. "Oh Harry, this is the most beautiful ring in the world and I absolutely love it. But how in the world were you able to pay for it? It must have cost a lot of money." "Well, my love, it didn't cost nearly as much as it looks. The heart shaped diamond and the band was my mother's. All I had to do was add the sapphires and ruby's." "Oh Harry.I love you so much!!" The shared a moment embracing in each other's arms before heading back to the Great Hall to finish the ball.  
  
~! I know I know, stupid, right? I'm working on a better story right now and I haven't had n e time to work on fixing this one up. I have the 8th chapter written and I think I'll have it up really really soon as in like by tomorrow. If you don't like this story then you might try readin my other one called final and best year. It's coming along a lot better than this one. Plez just review and tell me if you like it or not just don't go extremely hard if you don't like it. Thanx! !~ 


	8. The Final Part of the Wonderful Evening

Chapter 8: The final part of the Wonderful Evening  
  
As Harry and Hermione were walking back into the castle, Malfoy and Pansy were enjoying a wonderful dance together. Malfoy really, really liked Pansy and had for a while since he matured. Little did he know, she had felt the same way towards him since the Christmas Day when they accompanied each other to the Yule Ball. But, neither of them had ever told each other their feelings for the other. Tonight was the night that Malfoy-turned-good, was going to tell Pansy how he felt and even ask her out. Pansy was dressed beautifully as Vampira with her blood red lipstick, deep black eye shadow, dark black mascara, and magicked, jet black hair. Malfoy was dressed as a vampire (he found out that Pansy was planning to be Vampira so he decided to dress to match her). He magicked his hair a slicked back black and made himself look like the vampire in the old muggle, horror movies. Hermione and Harry finally reached the Great Hall, searching for Ron, Lavender, Chloe, and Aaron. While they were searching for them Malfoy and Pansy caught their eye. "What's up with Malfoy? It seems odd that he's actually being kind and dancing with...PANSY PARKENSINS!!!!!!!!" Hermione sputtered. "Woah, that's amazing! Although, you know, they do make quiet a perfect couple. Being who they are I mean," Harry just had to add. They finally found Ron and then gang and parted through the crowd to reach them. "Hey guys!" Ron shouted when he saw them coming near them. "It's about time you decided to rejoin us. You've been gone for so long," Chloe added in. And it was true, Harry and Hermione had indeed been gone for over a half an hour and everyone was beginning to worry about them. "Where the heck have you guys been? We were beginning to worry about you guys," Lavender boasted. "Wow! Then I guess we'd better be gone more often Hermione." They all laughed, then Chloe noticed the ring on Hermione's finger. "Ooh, Hermione, can I please talk to you in private for a moment?" "Sure." The two girls walk over to a corner away from the others. "Okay, so what's up with the ring? What does it mean? What's going on? C'mon girl, tell me!!" Chloe persisted. "Well, Harry asked me to marry him!!" Hermione enthusiastically replied. "Oh my god Hermione!!!! I'm so happy for you guys!!! When are you going to hold the wedding?" "I'm assuming this summer because we are going to go and stay with Sirius until we can buy a home of our own. Would you like to be one of my bride's maids Chloe?" "Oh, of course Hermione! I'd be honored to!" "Thanks, now, can we please get back to the others? I'd to be with Harry." "Well of course! And then you guys can tell the other's unless Harry already has which I'm willing to bet he already did but oh well." So Chloe and Hermione walked back to the others. While Hermione was over talking to Chloe Harry told Ron, Aaron, and Lavender about his and Hermione's engagement knowing that Hermione, of course, would be telling Chloe. "Oh, Hey Hermione! Harry just told us! Congratulations you two!! I knew that this would happen someday, but I was just waiting and wondering when," Ron said enthusiastically as Hermione and Chloe came back to join the rest of them. Sure, they had only been going out for a short amount of time but it seemed like it had been forever. Harry and Hermione decided to keep their engagement secret from the rest of the school so as not to draw any attention to themselves. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the evening, together, along with our friends," Hermione told Harry while holding him in a tight embrace. The six of them danced together for the rest of the evening until the sad time came when they would have to return to their dormitories, for the ball had ended. This would be a night to remember, for them all.  
  
~! Sorry it was so short. It's just I had to finish in sort of a hurry. Hope you liked it! Plez R/R.!~ 


End file.
